GUILTY
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: A murder was committed in the cafe. It's up to everyone to find out who it was and what exactly happened... Even if they find out, it's one of their own... Can you follow up the clues and put them together? The murderer is... Chapter 8
1. Business & Distractions

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM just my story and ideas... Please enjoy!**

**-GUILTY-**

_**ONE**_

* * *

**-**♣-

_**Monday 12: 02 p.m.**_

_Great!_

I was walking to the café, as I looked up at the sky, gray, rain clouds approached nearby. I sniffed my nose and rubbed my eye as I felt a cold coming on already.

"Earlier today it seemed fine. Why now?" I asked myself.

_Sigh._

Everything's been boring lately anyways… I haven't seen Kish in what feels like forever, as well as the other aliens… It's not like me to wonder though…

_Nya._

I felt a strong breeze pass me by, that sent chills up the sides of my covered arms. I grasped tighter to my jacket.

I looked up to find that I wasn't so far away from the café. I smiled a bit and continued walking. I wanted to make it before the big storm blew over. Ryou said we were supposed to be busy tonight… I wonder why. It seemed he said something about a private party… I wonder if it's going to be anything like the one we had when Ryou's friend from America came down. He actually wore a tux! Yeah a tux!

_Nya!_

Okay, that last one just kind of slipped out. I really need to stop doing that. I smiled at myself.

I soon approached the door of the café and opened the door. I spotted Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, and Lettuce, all in their costumes serving tea and cakes and whatever else…

_It WAS busy._

"Goody." I whispered.

I swiftly flipped the bottom of my short, luscious hair as I passed Ryou. I smirked a little, considering-.

_HA! I made him take a double take!_

"Nya!" I let out, quickly putting my hand back over my mouth.

I walked into the back room changing into my work outfit. I slipped it on and quickly headed back out into the main room. All I heard was talking and commotion.

_"No! I wanted this!" – "No! That's wrong! I said-!" – "You imbecile! I don't drink orange juice with pulp!"_

_Snobby Richies…_

"So, what do I do?" I asked Ryou. He turned and glared at me like I was stupid. I just glared back, persisting my question.

"Take orders! What are you paid for?" he answered rudely. I just turned my head from him, trying not to go off in front of customers…

_Heck! What do I care?_

"Here you are madam." I tried smiling through my tiredness. The lady snatched her small orange crème cake from my silver platter, and sniffed it as if there were something wrong. I eyed her.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep tame.

"Wrong shade of orange. This is more of a _peach_." She snubbed her nose.

_Peach? I'll show YOU peach!_

"Okay." I said, holding down my mouth tightly, trying to not go off. She was just my second guest serving today, and I was already sick of her… What's worse is, I don't even know why she's here. I mean, Ryou's not in a tux-

_Too bad…_

Everyone's working his or her butt off without a word-

_Good for Mint…_

But, I just don't get it…

_Sigh_

_**-**_

Like three hours later, quite a few of the people cleared. There wasn't as many and the voices of the crowds were getting softer. I guess because it was pretty late-

**BOOM!**

And the rain, lightning, and thunder, perhaps… Oh well, at least it's dying down, thankfully! I don't get paid enough for this…

_N-ya._

After, the couple last customers left I heard a loud **boom** and another flash of light. I was sitting down in a chair, stretching out my legs. I got up, taking my tray to the kitchen for Keiichirou to wash…

_That's, when I saw it__**-**_

**-**♣-

_**Monday 12: 16 p.m.**_

Ichigo was late again, as always. You can't expect much out of a lazy cat, I guess… It's just; I knew there was going to be a lot of customers, just not this many. At least I'm not working. The girls were sweating just from running back and forth from the kitchen.

_Ha._

In a cruel, strange sort of way, it's kind of funny seeing Ichigo work that much… I smirked at myself. It just makes me wonder, however, why it WAS busy in the first place. The great vine goes a long way I guess, but… well, maybe Keiichirou told me… Or was it Mint? Zakuro? I rubbed my chin as I watched the girls pace back and forth on the floor.

_Ichigo?_

No she came in late- Lettuce? - Oh forget it. It doesn't matter anyways, right?

_Right?_

Zakuro just looks so, stunning this evening. I don't think she's ever looked better in that work outfit.

_Mmm._

What the heck am I thinking?

_Focus._

"What do I have else to do? Hmm." I thought. I actually think I've finished everything I was supposed to… Think I should help out the girls?

_Nah._

_**-**_

Later, everything had died down the girls had stopped running around and were resting. I figured I might as well sit down. I sat down and glared out the window at the pouring rain. I watched as Ichigo stood up with her platter and walked into the kitchen.

**BOOM.**

Lightning flashed outside with a dash of thunder.

I got up out of my seat, taking one last glance outside, and then I headed into the kitchen. I pushed open the door to find Ichigo standing there and-

**-**♣-

_**Monday 12: 18 p.m.**_

As I peeped out the window I could feel a heavy rain approaching. I narrowed my eyes as I sat down a customers order at her table. I smirked enough at them for them to eat and leave me alone.

_I'm always in a bad mood during a storm._

What does it matter? It doesn't. I continued to glance at Ryou, as I kept noticing that every so often he'd stare at me…

_Weird._

I guess.

_Wye._

_**-**_

**BOOM.**

I heard a loud pop of thunder and a quick flash of a zap. I could feel my tail wanting to pop up. I didn't let it, of course. I'm the eldest of the Mews, I need to show it by controlling my powers the best I can. I walked over to the kitchen with my platter, curious, as previously seeing Ryou walk in… I saw Ryo and-

**-**♣**-**

_**Monday 11: 33 p.m.**_

_Sigh._

Onee-chan never pays any attention to me. I try and I try… Even when I'm working hard like today, she doesn't notice me. What's a girl to do?

_Chirp._

My spine grew chills, I could feel a powerful storm approaching. It was still pretty early. Everyone was still working. I basically just pretended to run back and forth while, mainly, I tended to one couple.

_Smart, beautiful me!_

I was so bored. Shirogane-san wouldn't even let me take my tea break!

_Humph!_

He said it was too busy. What do I care? You've got four other workers; have them take care of it, Oh Master!

_Whatever._

The café was still pretty full. I decided, you know, I was hungry, so I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. To my surprise I saw-

**-**♣**-**

_**Monday 7: 58 p.m.**_

I had gotten finished up cleaning a table when I noticed, everyone seemed to have disappeared or, walked out of the room momentarily.

_Did something happen?_

_Sigh._

No one tells me anything. The only other person in the room was Pudding. She was playing around with a rubber ball she had found under the table earlier… I sat down on a chair as I watched Pudding.

_Why doesn't Ryou ever notice me?_

It's bad the other girls don't include me sometimes but Ryou- He ignores me I must say. It hurts sometimes, but I have to hold it together!

"I'm Midorikawa Lettuce!" I told myself. I shoulder be more confident and not so confided. I'm just so shy…

_I can't help it!_

**Boom.**

I jumped upon hearing a loud collapse of thunder and a small flash of lightning. I got a little frightened. I skittishly walked over to the kitchen trying to find someone… That's when I saw it. Zakuro and-

**-**♣**-**

_**Monday 11: 09 p.m.**_

_Na no da._

I let out a rather humungous sigh, as I plopped down on the floor. All I've done is **work! Work! Work! **I look around and I see all my friends, rushing and **working!**

_Na no da…_

"I'm so tired…" I whispered to myself. I tried standing up just pushing on my hands. It was hard but I did it! I'm strong like that! I've always been.

I smiled at me.

I stood up smiling at all the customers; all but one lady frowned. She smiled back at me. I smiled bigger. I grabbed my silver platter that was covered in crumbs! And took it into the kitchen. That's when I saw Mint and-

**Please review!!! I'm not sure how long it'll take me to update but, it shouldn't take too long.**


	2. Accusations & Uncertainty

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM just my story and ideas...**

**-GUILTY-**

_**TWO**_

* * *

**-**♠**-**

_**Monday 7: 45 p.m.**_

_Gasp._

I turned back the other way as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ryou." I let out, holding my hand over my mouth. There was an awkward silence between us.

_What is he thinking?_

"What happened, Ichigo?" he yelled, almost furiously. I looked at him worried, not knowing what to do.

_Nya._

Maybe this is all a dream… Yeah. It has to be! This can't be real. Is it's not. Something very strange and awful is going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

**-**♠**-**

_**Monday 7: 49 p.m.**_

I walked in and saw Ichigo there, in that position over him. At first, I wasn't sure what to do… What to think… It felt as if I wanted to go blank as I stood before his body.

"What happened, Ichigo?" I yelled, starting to get furious beyond reason. I still wasn't sure why I was mad. I don't even know what happened. I wanted it to all be a dream. But, at this point I know it wasn't.

_Crap._

I rushed over and put my hand under his head.

"Keiichirou! No!" I wailed. I turned back and gave Ichigo an awful glare. It made me grow weary inside.

"Ryou please! I swear! I didn't-!"

"Ichigo," I began, taking my hand up from under Keiichirou's head, "Leave. Just leave." Ichigo didn't say one more word to me. She just left out of the kitchen… At that moment I heard someone coming. I stood there as Zakuro opened the door and stared at me…

**-**♠**-**

_**Monday 7:56 p.m.**_

_Ryou?_

I stared at Ryo with my eyebrows bunched together. I looked down beside him and saw Keiichirou, lying there. What am I to do? Ryo's the only one in there. Did he do it?

_Wye…_

"Ryou," I let out. He merely looked away from my face, avoiding eye contact.

"What happened?" I persisted with an insistent glare as to weaken his thoughts into breaking down. He finally looked up at me and clenched his fists tightly. He simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. I felt uneasy at the moment, as to what he was going to do. But, he just dropped it onto the cold kitchen floor…

I looked up at him strangely. He looked down and headed out of the kitchen and went on his way. I took one more glance at Keiichirou lying there… There were no signs of a wound or anything… What could've happened?

_Oh… Wye._

I bent down beside the pocketknife Ryou had dropped. It was clean. No signs of blood or bodily tissue. I picked it up and turned it, glaring at every nook and cranny. That's when, I heard someone coming… I quickly looked up to see Lettuce, standing there before me…

**-**♠**-**

_**Monday 8: 00 p.m.**_

_Oh no._

This couldn't be. Zakuro? Holding a- knife? It was an awkward silence as I stood there in the kitchen's doorway. I stared at her and down at the knife. Upon seeing me, Zakuro carefully placed down the knife and stood up, still eyeing me as if I had done something. I sheepishly looked away. I couldn't help but blush, as to seeing I was on 'the spot'.

"Zakuro-chan, I-." I felt as if I couldn't complete my sentence. I mean I couldn't blame Mew Zakuro for committing a _crime _right?

_Right? Squeak._

Another awkward silence grew between us. I stood there, still staring at her. She simply turned the other way and walked out of the kitchen. I stood there still in shock as to what I was seeing: Keiichirou on the ground, Zakuro kneeling before him. With a knife…

_That one's a killer… Squeak._

What was I to do? Tell someone? Who should I tell? Or can I tell? Will she hurt me? What- what am I saying? Zakuro-chan's my friend. She would never-

_Could she?_

That's when I heard Mint come running into the kitchen before me. She stared at me wearily. Her eyes opened big upon seeing Keiichirou. She looked back up at me and glared tightly.

"Lettuce?"

_Was she blaming me?_

"But he's- and your- and I'm- and him… What?" Mint seemed sort of hyper, along with bewildered.

She seemed to be- **blaming me**. As if I were 'guilty' or something.

_I'm not. I didn't…_

However, she doesn't know that…

**-**♠**-**

_**Monday 8: 06 p.m.**_

I was making my way into the kitchen upon hearing noises and whispers. I made my way into the kitchen and there I saw it… Keiichirou and…

_Lettuce?_

_Chirp._

I didn't know what to do. I felt like I should've done something, but I didn't know what… This was something so horrible and so unthinkable…

_Lettuce… and… Keiichirou's body?_

That's just weird and scary… Is there any other way to explain this? As I stood there, my eyes beholding Lettuce, someone pushed open the door screaming.

"Everyone! I can't find Keiichirou anywhere, and there's something wrong with Ichigo, na no da!" Pudding blankly stared at me, staring at Lettuce, staring at Keiichirou lying there…

Pudding looked up at me with teary eyes. She quickly wrapped her little arms around my waist, hugging me.

"Pudding, uh…- Not now. Please." I said. She didn't listen. Then, Ichigo walked into the kitchen glaring at all of us…

**-**♠**-**

_**Monday 8: 11 p.m.**_

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding all standing there upon seeing Keiichirou. I squinted down my eyes tightly and let out a sigh.

"Okay everyone," I began. As I was about to continue, Zakuro and Ryo entered into the room. I glanced back at them and just continued.

"Okay, now. As you can see, we have a huge problem… I know, right now, everyone's probably assuming the worst of one another… Of course, you have the right to. A murder was committed in this café, and we are going to find out who it is!" I quickly zipped on my overcoat colored with tan plaid, and my light brown hat to match, "Now. As you can see Keiichirou is lying on the ground…"

"No, crap Sherlock…" Mint let out. I eyed her.

"You don't know anything about this… do you?" I pulled out my magnifying glass and held it over her eye, glaring at her. She pushed it away and turned her head.

"No." she simply stated. I walked over to Ryou, "Do you?" I asked.

"Get that away from me and get real!" he replied rudely…

_Suspicious… Nya!_

I walked patiently over to Zakuro and took a small glance at her. She was just standing there with her arms crossed.

"How about you! Fujiwara-chan!"

"No." she stated simply and softly. I walked over to Lettuce who shyly looked down at her feet.

"Lettuce?" I said. She still stared down at her feet. She shook her head quickly.

"No, no. I don't." I moved on to Pudding who was fiddling with her thumbs. I eyed her.

"How about you, young Ms. Fong?" I asked.

"Na no da… N- no." she said. I looked at her up and down and moved on to Ryou.

"So, Shirogane-san, that just leads me back to you." I said smirking.

"Don't get your hopes up. I didn't do anything. You've already asked me, idiot." He said looking away…

"Well, whoever did it… They are in this house or _were_ in this house, and we're going to find out!" I shouted.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	3. Clues & Suspicions

**Disclamier: I don't own TMM just my story and ideas...**

**-GUILTY-**

_**THREE**_

* * *

**-**♦**-**

_**Monday 11: 34 p.m.**_

I walked into the kitchen to see Keiichirou baking a cake. He had just thrown it into the oven. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Konnichiwa Ms. Mint." He smiled brighter. He about made me blush. I just smiled back.

_Chirp!_

I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some lemonade. It looked very fresh and the smell of the sugar and lemons made my mouth water profusely. I smiled a bit as I got a glass out from the cabinet above me…

I poured the lemonade into my glass and looked over at Keiichirou. So, sophisticated and so put together…

I smiled.

"Hey, Akasaka-san?" I spoke up.

"Yes, Mint." He smiled kindly at me with his eyes closed.

"I would like to ask you something…" I tapped the side of my glass with my stubby fingernail.

"Hai?"

"Well, would you-."

"Na no da!" at that moment, Pudding busted through the doors and smiled brightly with her arms and hands threw up in the air. She made the hair on the back of my neck stand up…

_Err…_

"Akasaka-san! What'cha doin'?" Pudding smiled at Keiichirou, making me sick… I just left out of the kitchen. It's not like they even noticed I left…

**-**♦**-**

_**Monday 8: 15 p.m.**_

_Nya!_

I'm going to find out who did this, and everyone will hold me in the air and yell my name! Oh, happy day!

I smiled at myself.

"Alright!" I pulled out a brown wooden pipe and stuck it in the side of my mouth, "Here's how it's going to go… We all split up, and look around the café for clues as to who did this… Whenever you know who did it, call a meeting downstairs and we will have accusations!" I held up my finger in the air and smiled.

_Nya!_

"Whatever." Ryou said and left out of the kitchen.

"Now everyone… go!" I yelled. Everyone just stood there staring at me as if I were crazy…

_N-ya?_

"Well, I guess I'll get started then!" I yelled and walked out into the main room. I pulled out my magnifying glass and got down on my knees searching all over the floors, for any clues I might come across!

"Ichigo?" I heard a voice call my name. I looked up to see Ryou on the other side of the room with his arms crossed.

"Take that ridiculous get-up off…" he said and walked off. Steam blew out of my ears and a throbbing vein appeared on my fore head. He can't talk to me like that! He probably thinks I'm just a stupid little girl that can't do anything! I'll show him! I'll show everyone, what I can do, when I find out who committed 'The Murder of Akasaka-san Keiichirou'!

_Nya!_

**-**♦**-**

_**Monday 8: 21 p.m.**_

At first I thought this whole thing was ridiculous… As I stood outside the kitchen, I watched as Ichigo got down on her knees in that ridiculous get-up and started looking around as if she were a form of Nancy Drew!

_Stupid Strawberry._

I shook my head and laughed a little as I continued to watch. I finally leaned against the doorpost and crossed my arms…

"Ichigo!" I yelled across the room. She looked up at me from the floor…

_Haha…_

"Take that ridiculous get-up off…" I smiled and walked off before seeing her expression.

I walked into the empty hallway that had little lighting.

**Boom.**

I could still hear the thunderstorm raging outside. I flipped the switch on the wall hoping to get some better light.

Nothing.

The light didn't want to seem to come on. I just slightly shrugged and walked on.

**Boom.**

I heard more thunder then…

**Flash!**

A big lightning bolt hit nearby. I heard the girls scream. At first I felt worried then, I realized it was just the lights. The lightning must've hit a telephone pole nearby and knocked out the electricity.

_Over-dramatic giggle boxes…_

As I walked in the secluded hallway I could hear my footsteps echo, along with the squeak of the wooden floors… As I walked further and further I heard a strange cracking noise.

**Crr-ack!**

I looked down to see something shiny lying there in front of my foot that I had just pulled back. I bent down and felt the surface. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but it felt smooth and hard, almost like… a glass? I picked a piece of the object up and brought it close to my face, I stared at it blankly and examined it. I placed it back down where I had found it and picked up a larger piece. It _was_ a glass. In fact, it was a glass that came from the kitchen. As I moreover examined the large piece of glass, I saw a more shiny substance on it…

It looked like… like **blood**…

**-**♦**-**

_**Monday 11: 36 p.m.**_

I sat at the edge of the countertop in the kitchen, watching Keiichirou decorate some cupcakes. It was so pretty! It had blue creamy icing with pink floral designs and… oh! I just wanted to eat it!

_Na no da!_

I smiled and kicked my feet. Then, I heard…

**Bang! Crr-ack!**

I looked at Keiichirou strangely as he did the same. I nodded at him almost as if we were communicating telepathically and I knew what he was saying… Whoa…

_Weird._

Anyways…

_Na no da! -_

I jumped down from the countertop and rushed out of the kitchen into the hallway to find Mint. I quickly ran over to her. She was clenching her wrist.

"What's wrong?" I asked sadly. She glared at me and looked down at the ground. A broken glass was lying on the floor.

"That stupid glass had a chip in it and it cut me!" she yelled, "That's why you don't buy cheap china!" she said rubbing her wrist. She lifted her hand a second revealing a small wound, although for a small wound it sure bled a lot…

_Na no… da…_

She rubbed her wrist once more and continued on her way. She didn't even clean up the broken glass. She just left it. I looked down at it and just headed back into the kitchen…

**-**♦**-**

_**Monday 8: 17 p.m.**_

I put away my magnifying glass and took off my overcoat. I don't know why I did… I didn't do it because of what Ryou said! I shouldn't are what he says!

_Nya!!!_

I stood up wiping the dirt and dust off of my pale knees. That's when I saw it… I looked down under a table in the middle of the room. It looked like some sort of paper. I picked it up. It was like some sort of note… It was like red construction paper folded neatly into an origami heart.

_Kawaii!_

It was so cute!

_Focus! Nya!_

**Boom. **

I heard a blast of thunder and a flash of lightning… Just then, the only lighting I had went out. I squealed a bit…

_Calm down it's just the dark…_

Okay… I opened the heart and found a letter of some sort. It was written in ink and it seemed kind of faded… I couldn't really tell what some of the words are at the lower end part of the note but I could read most of it…

_Akasaka-san,_

_I know we've known each other for a while but there's something I've been meaning to say…Well, I _▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▌▒▌

▒ve,

-▒za▒▒

"Za?" I whispered to myself…

_ZAKURO?_

* * *

**_Please review!!!_**


	4. Confusion & Unknown Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, just my story and ideas... Enjoy!!!**

**-GUILTY-**

_**FOUR**_

* * *

**-**☼**-**

_**Monday 10: 46 a.m.**_

_Wye._

Stupid people; so demanding and lazy. Who decided to even have all of these people here anyway? What's the occasion?

_Sigh._

Might as well take a short rest. The other girls look like they can handle it alone for a couple minutes… I just wonder when Ichigo's going to get here…

_W-ye…_

Okay well… I'm thirsty. A wolf's got to have its water…

I walked into the kitchen upon seeing Keiichirou wiping down the counter getting ready to bake. I watched him.

"So, do you have any clue what all those people are doing here?" I asked calmly.

"I'm not sure… I think they're one of the other girls friends and family… I think. Someone, I believe, told me earlier… It must've slipped my mind… Whoever they are, they must be really popular." He smiled. I smirked back. I reached up to the cabinet above me and got out a glass setting it down on the counter beside me. I opened the fridge pulling out a jug of water as I reached my hand over I couldn't pull my hand all the way. It was stuck. I looked over and realized my charm bracelet was caught on the handle of the cabinet. I jerked it off and knocked it against the glass. I looked at it and realized I had chipped it. I rubbed the rough edge of where I had chipped it. I just shrugged and continued getting out the jug of water…

**-**☼**-**

_**Monday 8: 24 p.m.**_

_Blood?_

What's that doing on there? I sat the glass back down on the floor and stood back up looking around. It was very quiet. All you could hear was the heavy rain and thunder. I glared down the hallway and just continued on my way… I made my way up to Keiichirou's room. Yes, he does have a room, no one's just ever been up there. I walk up into the dark room and looked around. Everything seemed so suppressed and lonely. I walked over to his nightstand beside his bed. He had a couple pictures sitting on top. One was a picture of him as a young boy, sitting upon his father's lap. There was also another. I picked it up and looked at it surprisingly.

_Could it be?_

Is he in love with her? Why else would he have a picture of her in his room? The weirdest part is… The glass is broken…

_Why?_

If it's broken and he wanted to get rid of it, why not just replace it, instead of breaking it? Unless someone else, broke it…

**-**☼**-**

_**Monday 8: 19 p.m.**_

Who wrote this note to Akasaka-san? And why is it smeared? The better question is, why was it under this table?

_This detective work is hard… Nya._

Okay. I placed the origami heart letter into my pocket and continued with my investigating. As I walked more around the main room, I felt a lump under my shoe. I stepped down a little harder and felt something hard underneath me. I lifted up my foot and picked it up. It was some sort of silver piece. I examined it closer and realized, it was a silver piece shaped into a flower. The designs on it were very intricate, indicating, it had to be expensive. It had a loop overtop like it had been attached to something. I took in one last look of it and placed that into my pocket as well.

_Hmm…_

I pushed open the door to the kitchen. It was empty and that meant everyone was out looking. I wonder why I didn't check this place out earlier. I mean, this is where the crime was committed!

I walked over to Keiichirou's body and took a good look. There were no signs of any wounds or blood. How is he dead… unless he's sleeping?

_Poke._

No, he's dead…

**-**☼**-**

_**Monday 8: 24 p.m.**_

_Squeak._

I've just began to look around and I haven't seen or found a thing… Well, I guess this does take patience… There's no way I can do this… I don't have a clue on what to do.

_Sigh._

Huh?

I heard some rumbling around in the kitchen. Someone must be in there…

I'm thirsty already anyways…

I headed back into the kitchen to find that it was empty and that meant everyone was out looking. The lights had gone out earlier and I can barely see. I grabbed a flashlight from on top of the fridge and turned it on. I could see the shadow of everything. It was kind of scary…

_Squeak._

I blushed at myself shyly. I looked around until I found the cabinet concealing the glasses. I walked over and reached up opening it. I reached up my hand and grabbed a glass. I sat it down on the counter, as I was about to get a drink. Then, I noticed something. I looked closely at the glass and saw lip print on the glass.

"Has someone drank out of this already?" I ask myself. That's just so strange. Maybe I shouldn't drink out of this. It could be a clue. I quickly just grabbed another glass and filled it with water as I went on my way…

**-**☼**-**

_**Monday 8: 23 p.m.**_

I think this is so stupid… Running around the place looking for clues while the real criminal runs around untouched. Leave it to Ichigo…

_Sigh._

Well, I guess I might as well look around. As I walked through the darkness of the main room, I noticed Ichigo down on her hands and knees looking around like a mouse. Maybe this was a good idea.

Giggle.

_Chirp._

Let's see, where to begin? Might as well look through the hallway. As I walked near the hallway I noticed Ryou bent down looking at something. I wonder if it's a clue.

_Who cares?_

I still think this is ridiculous… I mean, what if it wasn't even any of us, what if it was someone that was here earlier but had left? What if Akasaka-san did it to himself? That's so sad…

_Tear._

I mustn't ponder. I walked slowly through the hallway looking around at the walls. That's when I noticed something. I stopped dead in my tracks and stood there, staring at the wall. Why hadn't Ryou noticed this?

_Hmm._

I slid my hand over the place on the wall. It was like an engraving almost. Someone must have dug something into the wall to do this… Hmm.

_Chirp._

**-**☼**-**

_**Monday 9: 43 a.m.**_

_Squeak._

I am one of the first people here, besides Zakuro. She was staring into a mirror, flipping out her hair. I placed down my things and smiled at the place around me. It's supposed to be busy today… At least that's what Pudding told me. I wonder how she knew that? Oh well.

I smiled.

I walked into the kitchen to pick up my silver tray from Keiichirou. It's always good to get an early start. We're supposed to open in about 15 minutes.

_Sigh._

I walked into the kitchen to see Keiichirou smiling. It's like he was waiting for me. I smiled back at him as he handed me my tray.

"Let me show you something." He smiled walking over behind the counter.

"Ii yo!" I blushed, following him. He walked over behind a box and opened it revealing quite a magnificent cake. It had creamy white icing and pink ribbons, with a big _purple_ ♥ in the middle. It was…

_Beautiful!_

I smiled.

He smiled at me once more as he closed the box. I looked up at him with shy eyes. I slightly smile.

"So, what did you make the cake for?" I asked.

"It's a very special occasion today." He smiled. He walked back around the counter, leaving the cake sitting there. I watched as he walked over to a big bag of flour and began to mix ingredients into a bowl. I took one last glance at the bowl and walked away from the counter. As I did, I felt a tug on my skirt. I pulled it and looked at it. There was a small hole at the end of it. The fabric had been ripped off. I looked back and couldn't seem to find what it had ripped off on. I just continued and walked over beside Keiichirou watching him cook before the day began…

**-**☼**-**

_**Monday 8: 31 p.m.**_

I placed down the picture back on the nightstand. Why would he have a broken picture of Zakuro? This is beyond me… And I think this murder is beyond what everyone is supposed to know…

I continued to make my way around his room. It was so neatly set up. His bed was made, his floor vacuumed, and everything was dusted and wiped off. I didn't see any other clues in this room. I turned and began to make my way out of the room, when I saw something very shiny on the ground. The moon coming in from the window landed down on it just right. I bent down and picked it up. I carefully examined it.

_Silver?_

It was a silver piece shaped just right to look like a teddy bear. It had a bunch of tiny lines representing its fur as well as designs on it like a bow around its neck. How can they get all these designs on such a small trinket? This must've been expensive…

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Scenes & Evil Writings

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, just my story and ideas...**

**-GUILTY-**

_**FIVE**_

* * *

**-**∞**-**

_**Monday 8: 22**_

Well, now that that's covered…

_Nya!_

Okay… Hmm… Where should I look now? I stood up away from Keiichirou and looked around the countertops. Everything looked all clear and cleaned up. I swear, he spends way too much time in this kitchen…

_Nya._

Let's see here… Wait, what's this? I bent down a little examining part of the counter, the side of it to be exact. I pulled something off the edge and put it between my thumb and first finger to feel it. It was…

_Cotton?_

Weird. I looked at it closely on my fingers. It was a green material. It was thinly made. It feels so familiar though… Like I've felt that before…

_Hmm._

I stood back up, studying the piece of fabric closer and closer. Then, I looked up and I finally realized…

"I know what this is!" I yelled, "This is fabric from a work costume!" I picked up the bottom of my skirt and looked at it.

_Yep. It is._

I smiled as to knowing that this is like my… third clue! I'm so smart and intelligent… Man, I could go all day.

I smiled at myself. I carefully placed the small piece of fabric into my pocket with the other clues and continued to look around…

I continued to search the kitchen until a little later then, I decided I was most likely needed elsewhere…

**-**∞**-**

_**Monday 8: 25 p.m.**_

This is so strange. It's beyond me why some imbecile would take an object and use it to carve into a wall…

_Hmm._

I slid my fingers over the engravings and felt no residue on my fingers. That means it was fresh, and the carving had to have been made sometime today. Otherwise, dust and grime would have wedged itself inside…

_I'm so smart._

_Chirp._

Now, what does it say? I rubbed the bottom of my chin with my thumb as I read the engraved writing…

**Gone will you be!**

**Forever left, that no one can see!**

**You are someone I despise!**

**Left in the dust, you will be!**

That's strange… It's like some sort of hateful poem written in the form of a haiku. Not many of the other mews would be able to comprehend what a haiku _is_. Unless, it wasn't one of the mews…

The café _was_ pretty busy today. Anyone could've done it. It's like they had it planned, from the date down to the exact time. Very sly…

_Chirp._

I wonder what the others are doing…

**-**∞**-**

_**Monday 8: 33 p.m.**_

I wonder who would've been up here in order to drop this… I took one last glimpse of the small trinket as I placed it into my pocket. I looked around the moonlit room once more as I headed out the door…

**Boom.**

More thunder and lightning sounded and the rain sounded like it just grew heavier and heavier. I walked down the hallway and I saw a figure a little before me. As it came closer and closer I saw the blue hair and realized it was-

"Mint, what are you doing up here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Shirogane-san… I was looking for clues and whatnot like everyone else… Why might you ask?" she replied. I looked down at her wrist. She was cuffing her hand over it. I looked back up at her.

"What happened?"

"Oh this?" Mint lifted her hand just a bit to uncover the small wound; "I just cut myself on some glass earlier… Nothing big…" she answered and covered it again.

"Okay." I said and just continued on my way…

**-**∞**-**

_**Monday 8: 32 p.m.**_

I took my time investigating the hallways. Shirogane-san must've covered it all well, because I found nothing. This is just starting to all get annoying… as well as boring. You think they'd call the police. That's what a smart person like 'me', would do. I pulled back a strand of hair that fell into my face. As I did I heard noises a little further down the hallway. I walked closer and closer until a shadowy figure appeared.

"Mint, what are you doing here?" he asked. Like it wasn't obvious…

"Oh, Shirogane-san… I was looking for clues and whatnot like everyone else… Why might you ask?" I simply replied. I noticed him glaring down at my hand. I knew what he was staring at. But, why would he just decide to look there in the first place? Was he hoping to find something else rather than a cut? He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes that glowed in the moonlight coming in from the main room's windows…

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh this?" I lifted up my hand just a bit to uncover the small wound; "I just cut myself on some glass earlier… Nothing big…" I said and slightly shrugged.

"Okay." He said and just continued on my way.

_Rude!_

I watched as he walked down the hallway. I looked down at my wrist. The cut almost seemed to look like a bruise. Was it infected? The only reason for that I can think of is…

_No. There's no way…_

I hope.

I continued down to the end of the hallway until I reached a door opening to a room. It was secluded. I wouldn't think of anything even being back here. I continued making my way into the room.

The room was very neat and clean. The bed was made, the pillows were fluffed, and the shelves and surfaces were dusted. I don't understand how anyone could have lived in here. It doesn't even have that lived in feel… I kept looking around until I came across Keiichirou's nightstand. It had two framed pictures situated on it. I picked up one that revealed Keiichirou sitting on his father's lap. It was cute.

I smiled.

I picked up and looked at the next picture… It was a picture of Onee-sama…

I glared at it and sat it back down. I took one more glance of the room and left, leaving it to its memories…

**-**∞**-**

_**Monday 8: 23 p.m.**_

This dull night is slowly lingering… My searching for clues has just begun. Everyone has headed their separate ways searching. Me. I'm just going where I feel I should. I'm currently walking upstairs in the computer room. This is where Keiichirou spends most of his time when he's not in the kitchen… He never spends time in his room. Many don't even know he has a room…

_Wye._

I walked around to the tables where all the monitors, wires, and stationary were kept. Everything looked so untouched almost. No one's been in here all day surprisingly… Upon walking I spotted something on the ground in front of me. I looked at it strangely as I bent down to grasp it. It seemed to be like a glass tube of some sort.

"It looks wet inside." I told my self as I held it up, hoping the moonlight would refract itself against it. I could see a small drop of dampness inside. Meaning, that it was used lately. What was it?

I wasn't sure what to do with the glass-like tube so I carefully placed it upwards inside the pocket of my silky dress pants. I glanced down at the ground where I had found the tube. The ground there seemed to be still quite moist.

_Wye?_

I bent down, still careful not to let my knees touch the floor, and cautiously slid my finger across the moist ground. I took my finger back up and sniffed it. It seemed so unattractive-like. If I didn't have a nose like a wolf I wouldn't be able to smell it, but it so unbecoming and so innocent… Like it was dangerous yet, it was trying to hide it. I rubbed my first finger against my thumb, taking in the texture of the liquid. It was thicker than most liquids, which means, it's not your common household product…

_Hmm…_

"This could be trouble…" I whispered.

**-**∞**-**

_**Monday 8: 28 p.m.**_

I made my way out of the weary kitchen and into the hallway… It kind of was beginning to give me the creeps… It's just so strange, though, why no one seems so sad… I mean Keiichirou was so kind and so sweet.

How can you not miss him? 

_Tear…_

**BOOM.**

"Eek!" I jumped at the sound of thunder. It freaks me out… A lot of things seem to, and I don't know why… I just tend to be, skittish… I guess.

I continued down the long mysterious hallway, being very cautious. I was alone and it was creepy. Can you blame me? I made my way down through. I heard rustling a little further down the hallway. I hope its just one of the others searching around…

_Eek, squeak!_

I slowly step towards an opening place in the hallway. A doorway. I peeped around the corner to see an empty bathroom. I sheepishly make my way in and looked around. Everything seemed to be calm and alright. Then, I looked into the mirror and screamed…

"Ah!" I jumped back a little. Then, I realized it was my reflection…

_Silly me, hehe…_

Then, I realized it just wasn't my reflection… It was like my reflection times ten! The glass in the middle part of the mirror was like crushed… As if someone punched it… But, why would someone do that?

* * *

**Please review everyone! Do you have any clue who it might be yet?**


	6. More Clues & Hopeful Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, just my stories and ideas...**

-**GUILTY-**

_**Six**_

* * *

**-**§**-**

_**Monday 8: 30 p.m.**_

Why is this mirror broken? That's so strange… You think someone would hear it being broken at some point in the day… Of course, the commotion today was quite high…

_Hmm…_

I turned and looked at the rest of the darkened bathroom. Everything was neat and clean. Someone must have really took their time cleaning in here… I looked over by the toilet, it was shiny, but no clues…

_Squeak?_

Let's see here… Maybe I should check down on the floor. I got down on my hands and knees and squinted my eyes to see if I could spot anything.

"What's this?" I asked myself as I picked up something clear and shiny from the ground. It was slippery. Why is this thing clear? What the heck is it?

_Oh!_

"It's a contact." I smiled at myself. Silly me… Oh, but what's this? I looked at the clear contact and spotted something in the middle of it. I tried lifting it up to see if the moon would refract itself on it…

_Wait a second… There's no window…_

"I feel stupid…" I whispered, sheepishly, to myself. I kept the contact gently placed on my finger and I quickly went into the kitchen where I had been earlier. I grabbed the flashlight I had sat down and turned it on, shining the light on the contact.

"This looks…"

_Red?_

Is this blood, on the contact?

**-**§**-**

_**Monday 8: 35 p.m.**_

I need to find out what the others have discovered… Then, maybe we can piece this all together…

_Nya!_

"Mew mews! Ryou! Meeting!" I called out, anxiously. I couldn't wait to find out what they've discovered. Then, again… We'll also find out if, it was one of us… I bent my head down thinking.

"Ichigo?" Ryou walked through the kitchen door with Zakuro. Then, Mint and Pudding came in and lastly, Lettuce.

"What is it?" Zakuro asked.

"What did everyone find?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing too special." Mint said.

"I found quite a few things." Zakuro spoke up.

"Me too." Ryou added.

"Good. Let's try to piece some of this out!" I smiled. I pulled out the heart letter, the small silver charm, and the piece of fabric.

"This is what I have." I said. Ryou reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small charm, similar to the one I had. Zakuro seemed to eye Ryou's hand. Ryou then pulled something else out of his pocket. It was what looked like a small piece of broken glass.

"I also found this glass piece. Look, it still has some faded blood on it." Ryou pointed out, "I also noticed a broken picture frame on Keiichirou's nightstand."

"I found quite a bit, as well." Zakuro spoke up, reaching into her pant pocket. She pulled out a small glass tube.

"What is it?" I asked very curiously.

"I'm not sure. Where I found it, though, there was some spilt liquid. I'm not quite sure of what it was, however…"

"Okay. What about you Lettuce?" I asked. She was looking down at her feet, almost like she was nervous for some reason. She looked up at me sheepishly.

"Well… Well- I was able to find this." Lettuce showed me the contact and pointed to the small blood spot.

"That's weird…" I said.

_N-ya…_

"I also… found a glass earlier…" Lettuce added.

"A glass?"

"Yes. It should still be on the counter…" She pointed over near the fridge on the countertop. Fair enough, there was still a glass sitting aimlessly there.

"What about it?" Ryou asked.

"Well- it had lip prints around the rim…" Lettuce finished.

Hmm… 

I walked over near the countertop and picked up the glass, examining it.

"Does any one have a flashlight?" I asked.

"Yes…" Lettuce said softly and handed me one. I turned it on and held it to the glass. Sure enough, there it was. The lip print…

**-**§**-**

_**Monday 8: 41 p.m.**_

Ichigo was questioning everyone like she were some sort of detective… What are we going to do with her? I did notice, though, as I placed down my silver trinket, Zakuro eyed it closely.

_Suspicious._

Ichigo was examining the glass that Lettuce had found earlier. She held it up in the air with the flashlight right up on it. She had one eye closed looking, as if it were a telescope… I laughed inside.

Ichigo finally sat down the glass and put her hand son her hips, staring at Mint.

"Well?" she said.

"I did find something." Mint closed her eyes, with her nose snubbed up into the air. She had her hands rested on her hips as well. Do they think they're somebody?

"I found some writing on the wall…" Mint said.

"Writing? Where?" Ichigo looked at her funny.

"Yes. A haiku to be exact… It was in the hallway." Mint smirked, like she had accomplished something.

"Well…" Ichigo said, as if Mint didn't finish her sentence.

"Well, what?" Mint snarled.

"Well- what did it say?" Ichigo yelled.

"Something about 'someone being gone' and 'despising them'." She finished, without one of Ichigo's smart remarks.

_Hmm…_

"Okay." Ichigo shrugged, "What about you Pudding-chan?" Ichigo asked, smiling. Pudding had a frown planted across her face.

"Nothing, na no da!" she yelled, in a sense like she was about to cry.

"It's okay," Ichigo yelled waving her hands in front of her face, "Really!" Pudding sniffed.

"Okay, Onee-chan…" Pudding said, with a smile arising. Ichigo sat there for a second, thinking. Then, she looked up at everyone.

"All of these clues piece together somehow… We just have to go through our day again, and explain what happened, putting these clues in empty spaces." She said with her hand under her chin, "Who was the first person to get here?"

"I think… Lettuce-san was." I spoke up. Lettuce looked up, blushing and smiling at me.

"So, Lettuce, what'd you do when you got here?" Ichigo eyed her down. Lettuce seemed to grow chibi with Ichigo towering over her.

"Nothing, really!" Lettuce's face turned a tomato red.

"Did you go in the kitchen at all?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes… I- I think so…" she answered sheepishly, "I came in the kitchen this morning to pick up my silver tray…"

"Was Akasaka-san in there?" Ichigo smirked.

"Hai."

"Well, what happened?" Ichigo continued.

"Well- I walked in, we talked a bit and then he showed me a cake he baked. It was in a cardboard box. It was very pretty. It had a big purple heart in the middle."

"Then, what?" Ichigo asked, getting impatient.

"I left…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the cake?"

"I don't know… Akasaka-san said it was for 'a special occasion'…" Lettuce said.

"A 'special occasion'? It's in the middle of fall! There aren't any 'special occasions'! Thanksgiving is at the end of the month… and why would it have a purple heart on it?" Ichigo seemed to think very hard over this. I think it was straining her pretty little head…

_Haha…_

Ichigo's face seemed to brighten up.

"Unless… It was someone's birthday!" Ichigo smiled.

"Smart." I smirked.

"Well, do you have any better ideas, baka Shirogane-san? Ichigo yelled back. I just smirked at her.

"Whatever…" I said.

"But, the real question is, where did the cake go? It's not on the counter? He must've given it to someone…" Ichigo eyed everyone.

"What if he gave it to you?" Mint smirked with her arms crossed.

"Yeah! We don't know who did it either! It could've been you, Onee-chan!" Pudding yelled.

"Calm down everyone! Nya!" Ichigo yelled, waving her hands in front of her face.

_Smirk._

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	7. Suspects & Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM just my stories and ideas...**

**-GUILTY-**

_**Seven**_

* * *

**-**«»-

_**Monday 8: 47 p.m.**_

They're blaming me now? I didn't do a thing! I'm innocent! -

_Nya!_

What's Ryou over there smirking about? He's always got something on his blonde, little mind… Does he like, ever really stop thinking about stuff? I mean, sometimes, he seems so stressed. Now that all this has happened, it's going to be really hard on him… having to run Café Mew Mew on his own and everything. Akasaka-san would make the delightful desserts and he'd work on leads and dangers and stuff…

I frowned at all of this, while staring at Ryou.

He looked so cute… but inside, he's probably saddened and angry… What am I thinking?

_Nya!_

"What do you have to say about all of this, Ichigo?" Mint got in my face.

_That snob!_

My face turned big and a throbbing vein appeared on my forehead.

"Don't get in my face baka!" I yelled back.

"Shut up stupid Strawberry-I-am-oh-so-great-dummy!" Mint glared at me in the eyes. I stared back at her.

_I'm not backing down!_

"What makes you so innocent, Missy?" I shouted.

"Because-!" She glared strangely at me. She backed away and crossed her arms, snubbing her nose to the ceiling.

_Self-centered, egotistic! –_

"Ichigo-san?"

"Huh?" I look over to see Ryou staring at me, with such a serious face.

"You yelling and shouting isn't going to help anything… We need to think seriously about what happened throughout the day if we're going to find out who did this…

I nodded…

**-**«»**-**

_**Monday 8: 50**_ _**p.m.**_

Shirogane-san seemed so serious… He's so cute when he's like that…

_Squeak?!_

What am I thinking! He's my boss and colleague I can't think that!

"Lettuce-san?"

_Eep!_

As I turned and looked at Shirogane-san it seemed as if his eyes were glowing and his hair blowing in the air, almost like a-

"Lettuce-san?"

I blushed.

"Yes, S- Shirogane-san?" I smiled, closing my eyes and bowing.

"Did Keiichirou say anything more about that cake at all?"

"Iie." I quickly answered.

"Okay. We just need to work out how all of this fits together… Cake + Keiichirou missing Nothing!"

He's natural born leader! Look how everyone's listening to him… He's like an angel, in my-

"Pudding-san?" He asked.

"Hai, Onii-san?" she smiled happily.

"Did you come into the kitchen earlier today?"

"Hai!" she answered quickly.

"What did you do?"

"I was just visiting! I was watching Onii-san make some cakes and goodies, na no da! They were so good, na no da!"

"Okay," Shirogane-san continued, "Was anyone else in the kitchen when you came in earlier?"

"Umm…" Pudding opened her eyes big, staring at the ceiling with her finger on her head, thinking…

"Na no da… Ah!" Pudding-chan smiled, "Hai! Onee-chan was there!" Pudding pointed to Mint, who seemed to be clueless.

"What were doing in there Mint-san?" Shirogane-san asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, okay." Mint snarled, "I went to get a refreshment." She folded her arms. Shirogane-san walked over and picked up the glass I had found on the counter. He examined a little and brought it over towards us.

"Did you use this glass?" he asked Mint.

"I think so. What does it matter?" She asked curiously.

"It's just a question that needed to be answered." Shirogane-san sat down the cup once again.

"Lettuce-san?"

_Squeak!_

**-**«»**-**

_**Monday 8: 54 p.m.**_

Ryou looked over at Lettuce who was blushing profusely. She bowed her head down, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Lettuce-san… Can you explain… this?" Ryou held up the small piece of fabric that Ichigo had found.

_Does he honestly think she did this?_

It's better just to make sure, I guess…

_Wye…_

Ryou walked closely to Lettuce and lifted up her chin. Her face turned beet red. She stared at him and then looked down and blurted out her words…

"Iwasinhereearlieranditjustrippedoff!"

_What?_

"What? Lettuce-san, say it clearly." Ryou said. Lettuce sighed.

"I was in here earlier… and it just, ripped off…" Lettuce looked up at him.

"What ripped off?"

"This." Lettuce held up her café outfit. It had a small rip at the end.

"That explains that…" Ryou folded his arms. He glanced over at me for a second, and then looked back down at his shoes. He turned back to Pudding.

"What was Mint doing when you went in the kitchen earlier today?" he asked.

"What does that matter?" Mint asked offensively.

"I wasn't asking you…"

"Na no da?"

"What was she doing?" he repeated himself.

"Um… Nothing really… I think she was getting something to drink… I'm not sure, na no- da…"

"What happened after you got in there?" Ryou asked.

His questions were getting intense…

_Wye._

"… I think- she took her drink and walked out…" Pudding smiled, "That's when I watched Onii-san make cakes! Oh- Onii-san…" Pudding's eyes watered up a bit.

"This isn't the time Pudding-san." Ryou stated, "Where did Mint go?" he crossed his arms, and glanced over at Mint for a second.

_Does he suspect something?_

"Um… Na no da! She walked out in the hallway when I came in… She seemed kind of mad at me, na no- da…" Pudding looked down at her feet, with her arms behind her back.

"What did you do out there?" Ryou walked over to Mint.

"Nothing. I just drank my drink… There's no problem with that!" Mint got in Ryou's face; almost trying to push on him that he was innocent…

**-**«»**-**

_**Monday 9: 00 p.m.**_

_Na no da?_

Does Shirogane-san know who did it? He's so smart, na no da! And kind na no da! He's like a real detective!

I smiled at me.

Shirogane-san kept looking down at Mint's wrist.

"That cut." Shirogane-san said, "You mentioned to me that you cut it… How exactly, did you 'cut it'?"

_I know!_

I raised my hand.

"Shirogane-san! Na no da! I know!" I smiled big.

"Yes, Pudding-san?" he asked.

"I heard a big boom! So I jumped off the counter and went into the hallway to see who it was. It was Onee-chan! She dropped her glass and cut herself!"

"Let me see." Shirogane-san held out his hand letting Onee-chan know he wanted to see her boo boo…

Onee-chan rolled her eyes and held out her arm. She squinted her eyes, like she was in pain…

_Poor Onee-chan…_

"That looks like more than just a cut from a glass." Shirogane-san said. Her wrist looked worst then what I saw before! It was a big scab and it looked black like it was bruised or something… it looked like it hurt real bad…

Onee-chan quickly pulled back her arm.

"How can it look like more? Pudding-chan saw it! The stupid glass had a knick in it and it cut me! So I dropped it! What more do you want?" Onee-chan looked real angry…

Shirogane-san raised his eyebrow at her…

_Na no da…_

Shirogane-san stepped and away from Onee-chan and put his hand on his chin like he was thinking real hard… He walked up to Fujiwara-san and glared at her. He looked at her up and down.

"What?" she said calmly.

"I think this is starting to make sense…" Shirogane-san said….

* * *

**Does anybody suspect who it was? Can you put the clues together? Please review!!!**


	8. Proof & Final Accusations

**Note: I want to thank all of my readers as I present to you, the final chapter of 'GUILTY'!**

**-GUILTY-**

_**Eight**_

* * *

****

**-**♥**-**

_**Monday 9: 07 p.m.**_

_Chirp._

Why am I always on the spot? Why is he always asking other people questions about me? Why can't he focus on someone else? There aren't even enough clues for an accusation…

I watched Ryou as he paced around thinking. His brain sure was hard at work…

I rolled my eyes.

_Baka._

"How does this all make sense?" Onee-sama asked, as if she were stupid…

I rolled my eyes again.

"Every piece fits together somehow and I'm starting to get the picture… See, not many of us would really have a motive to murder Keiichirou, but ONE of us did… So, who was it? The real question is, why was it so busy today? It was the perfect day for something like this… everyone was so busy and distracted… perfect timing! So, who was it that invited all of these people?" Ryou questioned.

Does he think he's professional now? I mean, how do we know that it wasn't him?

"Um, well some of the people were friends my daddy had, na no da." Pudding spoke up. I gulped.

"So you were the one that invited all of the people, huh?" Ryou walked up to Pudding. She blushed.

"No, na no da! Just some of them!" Pudding quickly answered.

"Then, why did you invite all of those people, or friends so you say?" he asked again.

"Well, I think it was- Mint-san that told me to have some friends at the café today. So, I did." Pudding smiled. Ryou once again turned towards me.

"What?" I snarled.

"This, again, leads me back to you… Do you know anything about this?" Ryou eyed me.

"-Maybe I do. What's the problem?" I asked, in a smart tone.

"Just answer the question, birdie."

"Okay- so I do. I invited all of my rich friends and family members today. What's the problem with that? I believe it was actually _you_ who said it was okay in the first place, correct?" I smirked.

"The problem is- I accepted before the murder was committed, Ms. Mint." Ryou crossed his arms. He glared at me…

-♥-

_**Monday 9: 12 p.m.**_

So, Mint is the one who invited all of those people… She doesn't really have a good reason to.

_Nya._

What if she did it? What if Zakuro did it? What if Lettuce did it? Even, what if Ryou did it? All these questions have to be answered in due time. All of the clues fit together at some point.

_Huh?_

I bent down at looking at Keiichirou. Through the darkness, I could see something shiny in Keiichirou's hair… I picked it up and held it up close. I felt its texture. It was…

**Glass.**

But, why was glass in his hair? It was just another clue…

I looked up to find that Ryou had moved away from Mint and to Zakuro.

"What was your day like today?" Ryou folded his arms. It was like he was being serious, but at the same time it's like he was trying to look away from her. Did he like her?

"It was normal. It came into the café, kind of early. I got my tray from the kitchen as well as a drink and went on with my day…" She stated.

"So. You got a drink of water you say?"

"Hai." She agreed.

I looked down as Zakuro's arms. She had on a silver bracelet. It was pretty. It looked expensive too. That's when I realized…. It all began to make sense. The glass, the cake, the charms… I've got it!

"Zakuro did it!" I pointed. I seemed to be smiling at the time because I had found out who it was, but I still felt bad knowing it was a mew.

"What?" Zakuro glared.

"Think about." I stuck a pipe back in my mouth.

_Nya!_

"Think about it- Look at her bracelet. It is silver." I picked up the charms me and Ryou had found, "Look at these. Silver. And then think about the cake. It had a big PURPLE heart on it. Her signature color: purple. The glass? Well, there was a piece of glass in Akasaka-san's hair! You had a drink this morning, and might have cut it, MIGHT HAVE lost some charms because of it!" I felt so proud of myself.

"I did nothing." Zakuro plainly stated, "My charms fell off, yes. When I got my glass, I reached up, and I chipped it. But, I did no such thing as to murder someone." She explained.

"What about the cake, huh?" I eyed her. Ryou seemed to be watching, intently, with his arms crossed.

"Okay. So, that cake was made for me," Zakuro flipped her hair and everyone gasped, "My birthday was today. Keiichirou knew so, and he made me a cake." She folded her arms, and didn't flinch. She seemed to be telling the truth.

"What about the glass in Keiichirou's hair?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Why is there a picture of you in Keiichirou's room?" Ryou butted in. Zakuro sort of looked down, like she didn't want to answer that question.

"Well?" I enticed.

"Because. He loved me." She stated. Everyone's mouth seemed to drop. I could just see what was going through everyone's mind.

He was _in love_ with her?

"In love?" Ryou asked, like he was devastated.

"Yes." Zakuro said and left out of the kitchen. Mint bowed her head at this. Zakuro must have been heartbroken… Did she love him back? It sure seems like it…

-♥-

_**Monday 9: 20 p.m.**_

Everything seemed to be pulling together… It all began to fit. Zakuro fits in to this now. But, there's still not enough evidence to put this on her, either. If he was in love with her and she knew, she must've loved him back. She couldn't have murdered him…

_Darn it!_

Keiichirou… If you were still here…

_Wait a second…_

"Mint?" I approached Mint once more.

"Now what, Ryou?" she glared.

"Didn't you break a glass in the hallway and cut your wrist?" I perked my eyebrow.

"Yes but- Ah!" Mint fell to the ground in pain, as what it seemed.

"Mint!" I bent down to comfort her, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… really." She squinted her eyes, holding her wrist. I lifted her hand revealing her cut. It was the worst thing I had seen. It looked almost black and it wasn't a scab.

"What happened?" I yelled.

"Nothing! Okay!" She jerked away from my reach and acted like it was nothing. I glared at her and stood up as well.

She might have cut her wrist on glass, but it still shouldn't have gotten infected like that… How strange. All of this is strange. But, I think I have an idea who did it…

-♥-

_**Monday 9:24 p.m.**_

I know who did this… I've had the feeling from the beginning… She took him away from me… She stepped on my love and still called me her idol. How dare she. I am one not to hold a grudge or even to get revenge for such a hateful act. Still, justice shall be brought, as always…

I walked back through the kitchen's doors and everyone seemed almost shocked as to seeing me.

_Wye._

"I know who done it and it's time this be done." I crossed my arms.

"You know who did it, Zakuro?" Ryou seemed to be bewildered.

"Hai. Ms. Mint Aizawa." Everyone gasped at my words.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" Mint yelled.

"Don't play stupid, Mint." I glared hard at her, "It's so simple as to how all of the evidence fits and points to you. You were the one who invited all of those people to cover up everything. You were the one who wrote that letter to Keiichirou-san. You were the one who cut yourself with glass, and it just so happens GLASS was in his hair. You are the only one in this house that wears contacts.You were the one who was in love with him and couldn't stand the fact that he loved me…"

"What?" Ichigo was wide-eyed. Mint glared back at me.

"If I did do all those things you said, then, wasn't it you who chipped a glass also? Wasn't it a 'za' on the letter? Wasn't it you who killed him?!!!" she yelled.

"No. It was you." I held up the tube I had found earlier, "It was, you, who poisoned him…" I glared.

"Fine! I DID DO IT! What's it matter? He would never love a little blue mew compared to cute little model like you! I always hated you! Always! And yes I DID poison him! He rejected me, so I killed him! Now no one can have him!" Ryou crossed his arms.

"If Mint did all of that then, what about the writing and the broken glass mirror?" Ryou asked.

"I did." I said, "I went on a rampage after I found out Mint was flirting with Keiichirou and wanted him…" I explained. Everyone turned to Mint…

-♥-

_**Monday 9: 31**_

_Nya?_

Mint did this? Now that everything is explained it all makes sense now. I just can't believe all of this. We lost two of our closest friends to insanity…

"I'm not sorry that I did it either! I'm happy!" Mint went on, "And one more thing! I-! Ah!" Mint fell to the floor in pure agony. Ryou bent down to her, glaring at her like he didn't care. Mint squeezed her wrist.

"I- I really didn't- ah…" Mint fell limp to the cold concrete floor.

**Boom.**

Everyone heard the sound of thunder one more time as Ryou checked Mint's pulse.

"She's gone." Ryou stood up. I was, almost sad…

_Nya…_

"I can't believe all of this happened but, why did- Mint die?" Ryou shook his head…

The murder of Akasaka-san Keiichirou was SOLVED. And the suspect was found- GUILTY!

**OWARI**

* * *

**The end, yes; but did anyone guess that it was Mint? Better yet, does anyone know how she died? A mystery, I will leave it.**


End file.
